campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabeth through the Years
What Annabeth went through as a 7 year old child 1: Why to Run I was in the kitchen looking up at the cookie jar. I always liked cookies. I thought about how to get up there and it hit me. i dragged the stool over to the counter, got a rope, and swung it onto the jar. I pulled it down to my arms and opened it up.I grabbed a couple cookies and put the jar on the floor and ate a cookie. Then crawled in Bobby and Matt. They looked at me desperatly. I tore the other cookie in two and gace it to them. they started to lift it to there mouths and then someone screamed. It was my step-mom. "Dont eat it!!!!" she grabbed the cookies they were about to eat and threw them in the garbage. "You!!!" she stared at me. "Stay away from my children!!!" A tear fell down my cheek. "What!? whats going on." asked my dad running into the kitchen. "Keep that, thing away from them!!!" my step mom said and huffed into the next room. Dad just looked at me and walked away. I hated living here. Episode 2: Running Away I looked out my window in my bed, waiting for everyone to fall asleep. It was hard for me not to. I wished my real Mommy was here. She would be nice. Once Bobby and Matt were asleep and so we Dad and mom, i snuck out down the staires. i grabbed a couple cookies, and apple, and a couple other foods. Then i grabbed my good luck charm, my gray owl bracelet, and snuck out the door. (Annabeth's Dad P.O.V) I woke up and got changed. Then i went to get some coffee and then wake Annabeth up for school. When i got to her room and opened it and saw her sleeping. I figured i would let her rest a few more minutes. Then went i looked closer i saw she wasnt breathing, then i saw it was.. lumpy. I tore of the blankets and saw a bunch of stuffed animals in her place. She never played jokes like that. She had run away. (Annabeth's POV) I was running through the park and the sun was rising. i was exausted and tired and wasnt even out of town. i sighed and sat down by a tree. Hoo Hoo. I looked up and saw a grayish owl sitting on the branch above me. I giggled. Then it swooped down and grabbed my bracelet and picked me up. I screamed and then herd a voice. Dont be afraid, i wont drop you, i will take you to a place where you can go farther. I got scared at the voice then calmed down. I wont drop you? What was this thing. But suddenly i looked down and saw a bus stop. The owl dropped me off in a tree by the bus and i climbed down. i saw a family with alot of kids and snuck by them like i was there family and then ran to a place in the back. Episode 3: Trouble Thalia's P.O.V.Edit I was running in the woods of Penn. when i heard something, i turned and got out Aegis . I looked around the trees and saw something running. I sighed. More monsters. Great. I moved towards the movement and then heard it behind me. I turned I yelled and tried to hit it with my shield. "Aghh! Stop! Truce!" It yelled. Luke's P.O.V. I rubbed my elbow where the shield hit me and walked out of the trees and saw a 12 year old girl with spiky black hair, black clothes, and eletric blue eyes. She looked at me curiosly as i did to her. "Hmm." she put her shield away " I'm Thalia, a daughter of Zeus." she said. "Luke. Son of Hermes." i replied. she raised an eyebrow. "runaway?" she asked. "yeah. you?" she nodded. Thalia's P.O.V. I stared at the 14 year old. Another runaway. It had to be fate. "this can't be a coinsidence." he said. "we were meant to meet." I nodded. Annabeth's P.O.V. I ran into a small shop and hid behind a chair. the monster ran past the store into an alley, and i ran for it. I ran and ran down the sidewalks of the near desserted neighborhood and went into an alley. I had tears running down my eyes and i stayed behind a dumpster. It is alright Annabeth, the lion is gone, go to the bus and go to the nearest city. Follow the olive trees. Then i will tell you what next. I still wasn't telling me this. I knew it had to be my mom. I just didn't know who my mom was. Then i walked out of the alley and ran by the trees and got to the bus stop. I snuck in the back jsut before the bus left. "We will be going to our next stop in Charleston. Please sit and do not get up till we reach our destination." Episode 4: Fate Thalia's P.O.V.Edit We ran into an alley and caught our breath. "I- I think there gone" I gasped. "Yeah." Luke said. "C'mon, just in case." We walked deeper into the alley, and then we heard something in the trash can. We got our weapons. Luke's P.O.V. I walked to the trash can and opened it up. Then a hammer came flying out. I dodged and it flew an inch from my face. "No more monsters go away!!!!" a little girl yelled. Annabeth's P.O.V. I backed into the trash can more and blocked my face. "Woah! It's ok!" an older boy said. "Were friends, it's ok." He helped me out.. "It's ok. I'm Luke and this is Thalia. We're like you. Here" He handed me a knife. Thalia's P.O.V. A knife? to a 7 year old? really? Well she was liek us, and she had a wicked arm with that hammer, so i guess it was ok. "It's ok, our old families may have let us down, but we won't." Episode 5: Friend and Not Friend Annabeth's P.O.V. We were in the woods we were attacked. "Hellhounds!! Get back!!" Thalia yelled. I stayed hidden in the back of the trees, when I heard something behind me. Suddenly a dozen arrows flew past me. I screamed and ran behind Luke and Thalia. Then a bunch of girls around Thalia and Luke's age came out. Then a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes and a girl a few years younger with Aubern hair and silver eyes came from the group. "I am Artemis, goddess of hunt." the girl with silver eyes said. Artemis had called Thalia into her tent, and they were talking about something. One of the hunters had told me about the hunt. It sounded fun, being immortal, hunting with Artemis, free of boys. "I want to join! Please!" I begged. She chuckled. "No, your to young, maybe when your older." she said. Shoot. Maybe Artemis would let me. "No! He won't let me down!" a voice cried from the tent and Thalia stomped out of the tent. "Let's go." she grumbled and walked past me and Luke into the trees, and I saw the girl Zoe glaring at her. I wondered what happened. Thalia's P.O.V. Luke wouldn't let me down! Zoe was wrong! "Let's go." I grumbled and walked past Annabeth and Luke, leaving Zoe behind me. I'd show her! Episode 6: Luke's Mom Annabeth's P.O.V. I heard a voice it was saying:hi annabeth!guess what?you are pregnant. "I am?" Category:Fanfiction